Petra's Cat
by Shingecko
Summary: Petra decides to get a cat on a whim. A somewhat fluff fic of Rivetra, inspired by my friend Jordan. (I apologize; I'm terrible at summaries.)


Autumn decided to come early this year. Petra wanted to take a walk, nonetheless. There was a new little pet shop not too far from where she lived and she wanted to see what pets were available. She saw an array of animals. There were frogs, birds, cats, dogs, rats, and little bunnies. "Oh, they're so cute!"

Petra couldn't resist, naturally. She was fond of animals, somewhat similar to that of Captain Levi. They had been close friends for a while now, and she couldn't wait to show her new little friend to him. She decided on a white kitten. "Hm, now what would be a good name for you? You're white like cotton or clouds, soft like the spring grass." She pondered the thought for a while until she felt something leaking from where the kit was, nestled in her arms.

"What?! Are you... peeing on me?" She held the kitten away from her so it could continue its business without getting anymore urine on her. She couldn't relinquish it from her grasp in fear it would run away. It wasn't much so she wasn't too overly upset. "Uh, it's okay little one. I once did the same thing on a mission." She told it quietly so no onlookers would overhear. One of the Survey Corps pissed themselves? Not very likely.

"On that note, should I call you Piddles?" The kitten mewed at its new name, a sign Petra took for contentment. "It's settled. Your name is Piddles." She cradled the cute furball into her arms once more and headed back to her place where Levi was, surprisingly. "Good afternoon, Levi." He remained silent as he watched what was in Petra's arms with a somewhat displeased look.

She invited the Captain in for some tea before setting Piddles on the couch. "Hang tight for a moment and I'll put some tea on." She walked towards her small kitchen and began preparing a kettle. Levi watched the animal move about in a way similar to that of a toddler. He noticed little hairs drop from the feline and pulled a small lint roller from his overcoat. "You little monster." Was all he said as he briskly rolled the couch and gently over the cat. The cat only responded with another tiny mew and several purrs. Cats cannot tell the difference between being petted and being cleaned, apparently.

"Levi, would you care for some sugar in yours?" As if she didn't already know the answer. "Petra, I don't like sugar in my tea. I do not care for many sweet things." Yes, she knew very well how much the Captain didn't care for sweets. He was a small intimidating man and his palate proved it further. Petra reentered the room with a saucer of milk for Piddles. "Isn't it the cutest little thing?" Nothing came from Levi, he felt indifferent towards the little ball of fur. "The tea should be done shortly." Alas she giggled for having made a height joke unintentionally. Levi didn't care. It never bothered him, his size. He was fully capable of using his maneuver gear.

Despite having known Petra for a while, he hasn't ever smiled in her presence. She doesn't let it bother her; she never feels disheartened. She has her ways and he has his. It's how it's always been. The kettle started whistling, signaling the tea was done. Levi shifted his eyes to the frame of the door as Petra came through. She sat the tea cups down in front of their seating arrangements respectively. She knew it wouldn't end well if she got them mixed up, but she knew the difference. The one without sugar has a darker color than the one with.

Levi sipped his as Petra moved the empty saucer and Piddles to the floor before she sat down. "You're just so cute, Piddles." Piddles? Petra named it Piddles? Thought Levi. It was an unusual name, but Petra didn't care so obviously he shouldn't either. She scratched behind its ears and on its stomach, giggling at the purrs emitting from the kitten. Levi watched as Petra laughed and smiled and talked to the tiny creature. _Why do I feel odd?_ He questioned himself. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards a little bit until he couldn't fight back. A small smile formed on Levi's mouth for the first time in possibly forever.

Petra turned towards Levi. _Wait, what's that?_ She wondered nearly aloud. _Was Levi smiling?_ She was careful not to stare as to stir up no questions. _No, it couldn't have been a smile. Captain never smiles._ In truth, his face was as blank as it ever was. "So, Captain, would you care to tell me why you were waiting for me to return home?"

* * *

**A/N: I know they're a bit out of character but I wrote this story 2 days after I even got into the fandom, so I apologize. Any critique would be appreciated!**


End file.
